The Murder of Anna Bhananah
by poepipo
Summary: A world famous idol, Anna Bhananah had been murdered when practicing! People claim it's her manager, but who really did it? It's up to Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey to figure out the crime!
1. Chapter 1

**The Murder of Anna Bhananah, a Famous Idol**

** Chapter 1: Keith Karraway **

It was early in the day, just when the sun came out. Probably around 6 am to 7, when I got startled with hands roughly rocking me in a sideways motion. I immediately opened my eyes seeing a familiar face.

"Wright, wright!"

It was Maya Fey, my assistant. You may be thinking…what's with that weird hair? Well, she seems to be apart of the Fey family, which the females possess a strong trait. Maya Fey can bring the ghosts in her body, she's very helpful sometimes but sometimes she just seems to be painful to handle (don't tell her that).

I shot up on my bed and rubbed my eyes, I seemed to take a short glimpse at her. Her eyes were almost watering up, as she had this depressing look in her face. I stood up and chucked the newspaper to my bed. I didn't feel like tidying up the blankets, or making the bed. I had to find out what's wrong about her.

"Maya! Calm down! What's wrong?"

She ran around all over the place and hopped the place while grabbing my blanket.

"Nick, we've got an important thing to deal with." She cried. "Anna Bhananah DIED! Apparently, she got murdered! This is just as sad as the death of Michael Jackson. Remember that, Nick? 8 years ago?"

"Wait…who's Anna Bhananah?"

She got an even more confused look than me. Suddenly, her face gasped at the words I've said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS?!"

I covered her mouth with my pillow. I lead her to my office, it isn't the best but it does its job. I sat down at a table and flicked open the TV, I glanced at Maya. She was about to burst in tears. The news channel switched on, as a blackened corpse covered the screen.

"She's a corpse?"

"No! I mean…yeah! But she's also a worldwide famous idol! She makes the hit songs every album she writes. Also how could you NOT know about her?"

I scratched the back of my head, still looking confused. Anna…Bhananah? Oh! She's the person Maya always mentions before. When my days weren't busy, she'd always play that annoying song with repetitive lyrics. I can still remember those lyrics, I guess her songs are pretty catchy. Maya switched turns glancing at the TV, or fixing her eyes at me.

"Nick, did you hear the news lady? She said that her manager did it! Keith Kole Kerraway, also known as the KKK!"

"Maya…can you just call him Keith?"

"Okay." She scratched her head. "Why?"

"Let's just keep his full name to ourselves."

"Anyway Nick, we should investigate and defend him. I have a feeling in my heart that KKK didn't do it!"

"Keith, Maya…Keith."

I decided to hop along the case. Just who was Keith? I wanted to check the detention center to know who he really is. I dressed in my regular attire; I had already told Maya that we should check out the detention center. We headed to the detention room; the security guard led me to a room. As he opend the doors, I see a man dressed purely in white. He had sparkling blue eyes and a moustache that touched to the bottom of his chin. The man kept staring at his hands in which he was fiddling with.

"Keith Kerraway?" I inquired.

"Yes, that's me." He looked up. "I…..I….I DIDN'T DO IT!"

He bawled in tears with his hands cupped around his face. The man soon wiped away his tears with a hankie he had been keeping in the corner of his pocket.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! Why would I murder my precious daughter?!"

Maya and I both dropped our mouths.

"Daughter?!" I said. "Anna was your daughter?"

He nodded. He was still wiping away his tears from his eyes, then his sweat.

"Anna was a wonderful daughter. I wanted to protect her, not kill her." Keith cried. "They suspected I did it!"

"Don't worry Keith Karraway! We can help you out." Maya promised.

His face lit up with a sparkling grin. He pressed his hands against the glass, his face was sparkling.

"REALLY?! You'd do that to a poor old fellow like me?"

"Wait, why did the police suspect it was you who did it?"

"They saw me at the scene of the crime. In the stage room where she was practicing. The smoke lights were on and then…BAM! A shot to the head. It was a perfect shot, but I didn't see much because of the smoke. I grabbed the phone on my table to call for the police but as I grabbed it…it turned out to be a pistol. When the smokes cleared out-people stared at me and thought I was a killer!"

I stroked my chin. There were so many questions in my head. Was he framed? That seems like an obvious answer anyway, of course he was. But why would somebody frame Keith? I wanted to get an autopsy of this. Of what happened.

"Do you have anyone who has a problem with you?"

Keith shrugged. It looks like he doesn't really know.

"Why would someone frame you?" Maya asked.

"Maybe because I had the profession of a manager? There are crazy fans out there."

That wouldn't make sense because if there are fans who wanted the job as a manager…wouldn't they kill Keith instead? If you murder Anna then that's useless, there must be another answer.

"I have a feeling that we won't have any _clear _answers from him." Maya whispered.

"But he did give us his point of view." I said. "And the basic idea of it. C'mon Maya, let's go check out the criminal affairs department. I thanked Keith Karraway for the idea; he seemed too tired to talk anymore. Maya and I both head to the department. I bumped into a large elevated figure, as I glanced up I saw Dick Gumshoe. He had his usual trench coat and tie, but his facial expression looked stressed.

"Look buddy! I have a big case I'm tryna figure out so could you-" As he looked down he jumped back.

"Hey Gumshoe!" Maya greeted him. "We're trying to find out about this case too."

"Wright, you always pry your nose on other people's stuff. What do ya need?"

Gumshoe was pacing back and forth. He looked impatient so I asked him for the autopsy report.

"The report? Well buddy, I'm waiting for that! It should arrive here soon…" He shook his head. "WHERE'S THE REPORT?!"

"This isn't a good time to enter in, Nick." Maya mumbled.

"I heard you buddy!" Gumshoe said.

A scrawny boy with a folder of papers ran to Gumshoe but tripped due to the marble floors that were just wiped. All the paperwork flew out like a million fireworks. It was scattered all over the floors. The boy rubbed his bruised knee turning to the color of deep purple. Some of the papers were flying to various places due to the fan. The detectives tried to grab the papers but failed due to the fan increasing the paperwork's speed.

"Sorry Detective Gumshoe." The boy said.

"ARGHH!"

Gumshoe started chasing the boy around. It looked like it was straight from a 90's sitcom; Maya nudged me on the shoulder.

"Hey Nick, let's go find the papers."

We searched around the rooms and tried our best to grab the paperwork. Maya found most of them in the bathroom, strange. I filed them together in a folder.

"Here you go Gumshoe." I said.

"Thanks!"

As he was about to grab it, I pulled the report away.

"You give me a copy, right?"

"Fine." He mumbled. "Just give me the thing!"

I handed him the report and he pressed all the paperwork in the printer. It scanned the papers and released copies. Gumshoe grabbed the copied version and chucked it at me. There was a coffee stain at the second page. Maya and I both scanned over the autopsy report. The time of death: 8/5, 3pm-4pm. Cause of death: Shot to the head. Death was instant. So it happened Monday? I had this burning question in my head, why would someone frame Keith Karraway?


	2. The 2nd chapter

Chapter 2: Evidence Room

I read over the autopsy report the second time, there _still _wasn't much information about him. I need to head over to the scene of the crime…if they would let me of course. I handed the papers to Maya. I don't have the place where Anna died; all I remember was that she was practicing in a stage.

"Gumshoe?" Maya asked. "Where did the murder take place?"

"At the giant stadium right in the central park. It's fairly new, pal."

Maya tugged my left ankle. She excitedly shouts that she knows this place, as she wanted to get tickets to the concert. But the concert was cancelled due to the death of Anna Bhananah. You wouldn't want to go to a concert with the main singer murdered, do you? We left the criminal affairs department and strolled to the crime scene…the central park. As we headed there, I approached a security guard glaring daggers at me. The petite man had a police uniform on. The man had snow white gloves, leather shoes, and caramel hair gelled parted to the right. He crossed his arms with a stern look in his eyes. The entrance was blocked by the man, and he sure doesn't look like he wants to invite us.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He hollered. The man took out a black baton and whirled it around. "Don't you dare pass that line. DO NOT CROSS. That means don't cross!" The man had a thick German accent.

"But we're trying to solve the case!" Maya snapped. "We need to get through there!"

"You kids think you're some detectives, huh? Realize that your lives will turn to toilet piss! You'll grow up, think that you want to be the best police man because he kills the bad guys and protect the people. Well you're wrong! You get stuck in this damn career of standing here for the whole day with no breaks! Life's unfair kid!" Said the security guard. "Unfair! Also you…"

He rambles on about life and growing up. I need to get that man's attention, or somehow prove that we're not just some kids trying to be heroes. Do I have evidence? I do. I presented him my attorney badge, it glistened in the sunlight and it still has that _badge smell_. He stops rambling and stares at the badge.

"Y-y-you're a lawyer?" The man said. "Who are you?"

"Phoenix Wright. What about you?"

"You're that lawyer that solved the samurai mystery! I was one of the people that were attending there. I listened so closely that I ignored my mother's desperate 17 calls. Who cares about my mom's heart failure when you listen to the most exciting case of your life?!"

Mom's heart failure? This man sure is weird, well at least he's dedicated. I never knew that I was pretty known.

"Anyway my name's George Javawin. I'll always help a fellow lawyer in need. You can come in!"

Somehow his attitude changed to an irritated, miserable loner to an anxious, blissful boy.

"We can go in, Nick!" Maya said. "C'mon, let's go."

"Wait Maya. Maybe this security guard knows about this case." I said. "Hey-uh…George?"

"Yes sir!" He said. "Anything you need?"

"I want information. Do you know anything about the Anna case?"

He hesitated before replying. George scratched his head. "What do you mean?" He chuckled. "I'm just a simple security guard."

Maya and I both switched glances. "Something about this seems suspicious." Maya said. "Do you have any ways to make him speak up?"

"Are you a good liar, George?" I inquired.

"No, I'm a terrible liar!" He said. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing…" I said. "Well George, have you seen anything in the case?"

"Well I was the security guard outside the stadium. I went to take a break so I went inside. I saw smoke and then a bang! I took a picture immediately after the smoke. Do you want to see the picture? I shot it right when the smoke faded to a certain figure…Keith Karraway! I knew that manager was suspicious, after that fight they had- I suspected it."

George went through his pockets trying to find his phone. He took it out; it was a touch phone with a fairly large screen. He scrolled through his list of pictures and touched the one he wanted. I grabbed the phone, sharing it with Maya. We both stared at the picture, memorized by it. It showed Keith Karraway and slight smoke. He was carrying the pistol upside down. He was near the snack bar, and at the top of the stage? Anna Bhananah, fallen due to the shot to the head.

"Nick, this gun looks weird!" Maya said as she pointed it at the far right.

A laser pistol? It was one of these guns with a rectangular shaped ramrod. I don't see anything wrong with that.

"It does look weird." I responded. "Hey George, can I borrow this phone?"

"As long as you're not stealing it-but I'm going to be the witness in the booth. Hey, I'm not supposed to be chatting with visitors. I have to do my job."

We both said goodbye. Maya shook her head and stopped me as we passed the gate.

"Nick!" She shouted. "This is perfect evidence!"

She shoved the phone right between my eyes. Maya impatiently tapped her right foot, as she wails in fear.

"Don't worry Maya. We can find a contradiction, with or without the picture. Let's just worry about the park."

We walked to the giant concrete decorated stadium. It had banners of Anna around the top of the stadium; Maya's eyes glistened like bright diamonds in the sky. She pointed at the posters, the banners, the limited edition of Anna's CD, and party poppers of Anna's face. We entered the evidence room and saw something strange. Why was it like this?


End file.
